The purpose of this study is to examine the possibility that octreotide blocks the effect of growth hormone at the level of skeletal muscle. After baseline measurements, octreotide will be infused intraarterially and GH will be added systemically. Repeat measurements will be made after 3 and 6 hours of infusions.